Most of the conventional supports for machine tools are of the fixed type, so that when packed for transportation they occupy a lot of precious space and result in high freight cost. In addition such supports rarely provide a means for facilitating movement of the support so that when short distance travelling within the shop is called for, other handling equipment has to be used. The present invention furnishes a novel design to improve the above drawbacks.